A Prophecy Come True
by Jessondra
Summary: What happens when a dream is suddenly reality...?


A Prophecy Come True  
  
By: Jess jessondra16@hotmail.com  
  
Previously on Gargoyles:  
  
Goliath: "Lexington, what happened to you?"  
  
-Future Tense-  
  
A Prophecy Come True?  
  
Lexington sat in the library of the castle looking through the large telescope he had just recently set up. The olive-green gargoyle sighed and flopped back in his chair.  
  
"What's the problem with you?" Brooklyn asked looking up from his book.  
  
"Nothing is the matter with me. I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking? About what?" Brooklyn put the book down and joined his rookery brother at the telescope.  
  
"No, it's stupid. Why even bring it up?"  
  
Brooklyn gazed into the eye-piece and beheld what his brother had been looking at. "Mars?"  
  
"Yeah. I wonder if there might be gargoyles up there."  
  
Brooklyn gave his brother a funny look and felt his forehead. "Lex, you feelin' alright? Maybe you've been spending too much time at the computer. Someone needs to upload your brain."  
  
Lex scowled at Brooklyn. "No one asked for you to make rude comments!"  
  
"Sorry Lex, but think about it. What would a gargoyle do on Mars? It's not like there's much up there to protect."  
  
Lex sighed, knowing his brother was right. "You have a point. Maybe I should go upload my brain, now."  
  
"Lex, you know I didn't mean that."  
  
"No Brook, you're right."  
  
Lexington stood from his seat and left the room.  
  
Brooklyn sighed and hung his head. Lex was feeling left out.  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn confronted Goliath about Lexington. "He just isn't his technical self anymore. I'm starting to worry."  
  
"You did the right thing by coming to me Brooklyn. You will make a fine leader someday."  
  
Brooklyn felt he should be proud of this compliment, but somehow it just made him feel worse.  
  
"Goliath, I don't know what to do. Broadway has Angela, I have my leadership duities, and poor Lex is left out."  
  
"Brooklyn, look at me." Brooklyn lifted his gaze from the floor. "Take Lex out with you on patrol tonight, and then to that computer show he wanted to go to."  
  
"But Goliath. . ."  
  
Goliath smiled. "It's just one night. I'm sure you'll survive."  
  
Brooklyn groaned and walked from the room.  
  
As he closed the door he heard Elisa say to Goliath "Now, where were we?"  
  
Brooklyn shuddered and went after Lexington.  
  
* * *  
  
Lexington glided around Brooklyn, ducking and dodging and laughing. Brooklyn just sighed. This had been the longest night in the history of time.  
  
"Ah, did you see the newest model of VR technology?"  
  
"Yeah. It was great Lex."  
  
A laser beam split the air between them. Lex tumbled back. "What was that?"  
  
Both gargoyles landed on the roof of a nearby building. An evil laugh erupted from behind them.  
  
"Jackel and Hyena!" The two gargoyles said in unison.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh. The new and imrpoved models!" Hyena cackled. She did a flying roundhouse and knocked Brooklyn to the ground. "Not so tough without your entire clan to back you up, are you?"  
  
Lex's eyes glowed ominously. "Leave him alone!" He lunged at Hyena, but forgot about her other half.  
  
Jackel tackled Lexington from the side, knocking him from the building.  
  
"LEX! NO!" Brooklyn was on his feet ignoring the deep gash in his side Hyena's foot had made. "There was one thing you didn't count on." He said to Jackel and Hyena. "You've made me angry, and an angry gargoyle and two cyborgs do NOT mix!"  
  
He lunged at them. Jackel dove out of the way, but Hyena was less fortunate. Brooklyn tackled her and ripped out her inner connections, disableing all functions. he then turned to Jackel. The sparks and electricity coming from Hyena lit Brooklyn with an eerie glow.  
  
"This is something we hadn't counted on. Come sis, lets split." Jackel said picking up his sister, then firing up his jet pack, he tookl off.  
  
Brooklyn wasted no time. he dove off the building where Lexington had fallen, preparing himself for the worst. He came upon Lex's body, bloody and broken, on top of a car that hap an imprint of his body pressed into the hood.  
  
"Lex? LEX! Come on bro, speak to me!" Brooklyn felt for a pulse.  
  
Lex's eyes opened, then rolled back into his head. "No Lexington!"  
  
Brooklyn carefully lifted his brother's body. Then scaling the nearest wall, took off for the Eryie Building. "Hang on Lex, we're gonna get help."  
  
* * *  
  
The clan sat in the Great Hall along with Elisa Maza. All had the heads hung low and Angela was crying. Goliath was taking it the hardest.  
  
"I never should've let them go alone." He said.  
  
Elisa placed a finger on his lips. "Shh, it's not your fault. There was nothing anyone could've done to prevent this."  
  
Xanatos entered the room.  
  
"How is he?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
"Not good I'm afraid. The damage is extensive, I doubt he'll survive until sunrise. But there is a way to save him."  
  
"What is this way?" Hudson asked.  
  
* * *  
  
"No, absolutly not." Goliath said to Elisa.  
  
"Goliath, he'll die. This is the only way to save him."  
  
"A dream. . .I thought it was a dream." Goliath said putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Goliath, what dream?" Elisa asked.  
  
"When I passed out and fell off the skiff, I had a dream, a nightmare, which Puck created to get me to give him the Phoenix Gate. And in my dream, Lex was. . .was a cyborg." Goliath's eyes narrowed. "Puck."  
  
"Goliath, where are you going? What about Lexington?"  
  
"Do what you need to save his life. I have some business to attend to."  
  
* * *  
  
Goliath burst into Owen's office. "All right trickster, I want to know. Was it a dream or a prophecy?"  
  
"Pardon me?" Owen asked, looking up from his computer.  
  
Goliath grabbed Owen by the shirt. "You know very well what I am talking about. That nightmare you gave me two years ago. Was it a dream, or a prophecy."  
  
"You don't really think that I can tell the future, do you? I may be powerful, but that's a bit extensive. And if anything I showed you in that dream comes true, I must be a pretty good guesser." There was a hint of Puck in the stiff man's voice.  
  
Goliath dropped him back in his chair. "I believe you. . .for now. But don't think I've forgotten about it."  
  
* * *  
  
Lexington stirred in the hospital bed. "Wha-what happened?" He tried moving, but found he couldn't. Looking around him, he saw doctors, scientists, and other medical researchers. "What am I doing here?" He asked panicing.  
  
Elisa's face appeared over his bed. "Shh, Lex, you're okay now. You're in a safe place. You were pretty banged up, they thought you wouldn't make it. How about getting up out of that bed? You've been there a week."  
  
Lexington reached out and took Elisa's hand. That's when he caught a glimps of gold. "My arm! What happened to me?!" He recoiled.  
  
"Lexington! Snap out of it! I told you, you were banged up. There was nothing else to do, they had to replace parts of your body with cybernetic implants. It isn't that bad."  
  
She reached her hand back out to help him and this time he took it, wincing at the sound of gears and releasing air pressure that came from his body.  
  
"Now c'mon, they wouldn't let the others in here, and they're waiting to see you." Elisa led him out of the lab and into the great hall where the clan was waiting for him.  
  
Lex felt hot tears well up in his eyes as they stared at him.  
  
Brooklyn walked up to him and gave him a brotherly hug. "Welcome backe Lex, we've missed you. I was using the computer and it kinda crashed, wanna help me fix it?"  
  
Lex looked at him and smiled. "You? Fix a computer? Now there's something to see."  
  
The rest of the clan laughed at his joke, even though it wasn't funny. It was more of a relieved laugh that they had stored up behind the tension of the situation.  
  
Lexington turned and looked at Goliath. Goliath tried not to wince, but Lex looked exactly as he did in the dream.  
  
"Goliath. . .um. . ."  
  
"Welcome back Lexington. We have indeed missed you."  
  
Lex smiled as the clan leader swept him into a hug and soon the trio was back together as it had always been. They laughed, they fought, they shared things that only brothers did. And happiness was once again restored in the Eryie Building.  
  
The sun rose, peeking ever so slightly over the horizon, and peace came along with it. Sunrise, sunset, and sunrise again. Harmony. Love. Peace. A wonderful beginning. 


End file.
